


Wrap It Up

by KuriKoer



Series: Bedfellows [3]
Category: Mob City
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dead Body, Double Drabble, Drabbles, Gen, Other, cleaning services, request, shopping for curtains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need to buy curtains. Could be stand alone. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap It Up

The two men stop every few feet, examining the goods displayed along the long wall at the department store. They're looking for drapes.

"This?"

"Hmm, maybe... I still think it's too bright."

Terry moves ahead. Sid eyes a pair of white lace curtains. His grandmother had a pair just like this in her kitchen.

Terry returns with a package. "Here. It's darker, and thicker too."

Sid looks at the deep crimson of the canvas curtain. Wine color, the label proclaims.

"It's the color of the bedroom rug," he mentions. 

Terry nods. "That's why I thought it would work," he says.

 

[100]

They pay for the drapes, head for the car, drive off. The package is on the back seat. They bring it with them when they park behind a nondescript building.

There's an argument upstairs, Ben waving a gun in a stranger's red face. Sid and Terry quietly spread the drapes on the carpet, roll them over the problem.

They return to the car. Terry's carrying a long, heavy burden over his shoulder, something limp wrapped in wine colored drapes that show no stains. With a groan he hefts it into the trunk.

They drive far and long into the desert.

[100]


End file.
